There is a wafer level packaging method as an example of a method of packaging a semiconductor chip. For example, a new apparatus may be necessarily developed or introduced in order to perform the wafer level packaging method with the expanded pitch in a case where packaging is performed by expanding pitches of a plurality of semiconductor chips through a tape expanding method. The pitch cannot be expanded to be only an integer multiple of the pitch in pitch conversion performed by thinning and transferring of the selected chip. Accordingly, a rearrangement method of semiconductor chips with a low cost and a high degree of freedom in an arrangement pitch has been demanded.